


MacGyver|Everyday Superhero

by dragonflysoul



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, YouTube, action video, everyday superhero, humor video, lucas till love, seasons 1-3, vimeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: MacGyver character video. Seasons 1-3"I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero."





	MacGyver|Everyday Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd say it, but I love Lucas Till's MacGyver!   
> No infringement intended. No money made.   
> MacGyver owned by CBS.   
> Song by Smash Mouth

[MacGyver: Everyday Superhero (Lucas Till)](https://vimeo.com/337415299) from [dragonfly](https://vimeo.com/user6837223) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

**[ALSO AVAILABLE ON YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la5DObqb1IM) **


End file.
